The Twilight 25: Round 8
by randommama
Summary: Twenty-five flash fics borne out of 25 picture prompts. Stories limited to between 300-500 words. This is the Twilight 25: Round 8.
1. Prompt 12-To Climb Or Not?

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #12

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Indeterminate other male Twilight character

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**To Climb Or Not?**

I paced at the bottom of the stairs, debating on whether I should continue on up. I knew if I did climb those steps, I'd be heading straight to my apartment and busting on through the door, probably ruining the moment they were surely having. There would be no turning back.

Edward hadn't said that he was going out tonight. In fact, he had told me that he was just looking forward to a quiet night in. No matter how much I tried to convince him to come with me to shoot some pool, down a few beers, and have some fun for a change, he had refused. While I got myself ready for a night out at my favorite local pub, he was settling himself on his favorite chair, a book in his hand.

Imagine my surprise when I stepped out of the pub to grab a smoke and some fresh air and spotted him waiting at the crosswalk across the street. He wasn't alone. A beautiful brunette was by his side, clinging to his arm, and soaking up all the attention he was giving her.

The fucker had lied to me. He probably waited for me to leave, so that he could clandestinely meet the broad he was with.

The way she looked at him, I'd seen that look before. She seemed completely taken by him. She looked at him as if he'd hung the moon. Knowing exactly who Edward was, I couldn't say that I was surprised. This brunette hasn't been the first to fall for his classic good looks, old soul, and his charming personality. I doubt, though, that she'd be the last.

Although, if I had my way, there wouldn't be anymore broads in the picture whatsoever.

What gave me the most pause was that he looked just as taken with her. I'd never seen him look so smitten with a chick before. Funny, I didn't remember him telling me that he had a new girlfriend.

They looked to be headed back in the direction of mine and Edward's apartment. I was compelled to follow them and so that's what I did. Lost in their own little world, they didn't even notice me covertly stalking their every move. I doubt that they would have even noticed if I wasn't as stealth. They seemed to be in their own bubble.

As I predicted, they did head back to the apartment. Before entering the building, they shared a quick kiss which made my stomach turn. I certainly wished I hadn't seen that.

Maybe it was wrong for me to have followed them. I certainly wouldn't have found myself in the position I was in if I hadn't. However, I was super curious as to who this girl was that made Edward have stars in his eyes. I also wanted to know why I'd never heard about her before.

Ruining their night or not, I had made my decision. With a deep breath, I started climbing the stairs.

* * *

**End A/N:** So, I thought I'd have some fun and challenge myself by joining this Twilight 25. I'd always wanted to, but never have had the guts till now. Keeping it to the flash fiction rules of a max of 500 words has been difficult, admittedly, but am keeping to the rules. Hopefully, I can do the stories my imagination thought up from the prompts some justice. I will add more as I complete each of the prompts.

General Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

Pairings will always mainly be E/B-that's what I know and whom I love to write about.

Feel free to give me your thoughts in reviews. It'll be much appreciated.


	2. Prompt 8-The Bar Maid and Me

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #8

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Bar Maid and Me**

When I dragged myself to the bar, I had never expected to find someone like her. There she was with her long, silky, mahogany hair and her deep, chocolate brown eyes that just drew you into their depths. Her smile lit up the whole room. She had the face and body of a goddess. and legs that seemed to go on for miles. Fuck me, her legs were encased in fishnet stockings. I sure did love fishnet stockings on a woman. No doubt about it, the woman was the stuff my dreams were made of.

However, she was clearly out of my league. Guys like me didn't get women like her. Certainly, she was giving me attention, but I think it was all part of her job.

Yet, I couldn't help but sit there and wonder if the particular attention she was giving me was something more. Could she really be interested?

I observed her for a time and came to the conclusion that she hovered around my table more than the others. She gave all her customers her winning smile; however, it seemed the most genuine when she flashed it my way. I couldn't help but feel that when she asked me if there was anything I needed, there was more to her question.

Maybe it was all just my imagination, though. Maybe it was just the drinks that made me read into her actions more than I should. She could've been paying me more mind because she wanted a big tip from me.

But, maybe I could indulge myself with the notion that she might actually be attracted to me. What would it hurt? It would be nice to feel something other than self-loathing for once.

I waved her over, feeling some newfound confidence. I figured I'd just man up and tell her what I really needed tonight.

"Hey there, handsome. What do you need?" She asked, looking expectant.

I stalled answering, taking one quick swig of my drink. A little liquid courage always helped a man become bolder, especially this man. Finally, I admitted, "I am in need of you tonight."

Her smile got infinitely bigger, before she leaned in and whispered, "I was wondering when, if ever, you were going to take the hint. I was starting to think you weren't interested. Wait for me out back. My shift ends in ten minutes." Then, she sashayed away, seemingly with a new bounce in her step.

After she'd gone, I had shivers running through my body. I wasn't just imagining things. She was attracted to me. She wanted me to meet her out back when her shift ended. Every nerve in my body tingled with anticipation.

I waited out back at the designated time, nervous that I might've just been jerked around. However, when she walked out, smiling at me, a hint of lust in her eyes, I knew that I wasn't dreaming.

Hey, maybe a guy like me could get a girl like her after all.


	3. Prompt 19-Of All The Places To Find Love

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Of All The Places To Find Love**

The cemetery is certainly the last place anyone expects to meet the love of their life; however, that was where I had found mine. Sometimes one can find love in the most unlikely of places. Of all the places in the world, it was amongst the graves and mausoleums of the Serenity and Peace Memorial Gardens where I had first met my Edward. It was where we had fallen in love.

My father's death came unexpectedly and burying him had to have been one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do in my life. Naturally, I was grief-stricken.

I had first noticed Edward during my father's burial. Of course, I hadn't known his name yet back then. He was just an anonymous face that dressed casually in dark jeans and a black tee, had unruly bronze-colored hair, and held a bouquet of Easter Lilies in his hand. Even from afar, I could see that he was strikingly handsome. Not someone you would miss, being that he was quite attractive. The utter look of grief upon his face, the lilies he held, and the ornate headstone at the graveside he was visiting made him memorable.

For some reason, he intrigued me. He made me curious, because we seemed to be kindred spirits in grief. However, no matter how curious I was, I wasn't about to strike up conversation. I was content watching him from my father's plot. For a time, watching him took my mind off my own sadness.

After leaving the cemetery that day, I didn't think that I'd ever see the handsome man with the hair and the lilies again, but coincidentally he seemed to be at the cemetery each time I went to visit my father's grave. Through whatever weather, seemingly we were the only two always at the cemetery consistently.

He'd always be wearing the same casual outfit and had a fresh batch of lilies. His hair, no matter how many attempts he probably had made to tame it, always was it's same unruly coif. Each time I saw him, the more I wondered about him.

I still never had the courage to manage a hello. I also never thought to wander over to the graveside he frequented in order to satisfy my curiosity. I just always watched him from afar. My heart wept for him since he always seemed to be lost in his own world of mourning. That alone kept me at bay. It never felt right to intrude even if it only to be friendly.

Somehow, I was drawn to him. He often plagued my thoughts. Admittedly, I had fantasized about him once or twice. But I still kept my distance.

I never knew that he had ever even noticed me until one fateful day he had come over to my father's graveside and made his own introductions. From the moment my eyes met his green depths, I already knew we would be embarking on a journey of love and healing together.


	4. Prompt 6-The Wrong Princess

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Wrong Princess**

Prince Edward had already been forewarned that the princess he planned to propose to, the offspring of King Dwyer and Queen Renee, wasn't exactly the most pleasant of women. Although beautiful, the princess was widely known to have a nasty temperament and a sour personality. She was considered a brat, spoiled-rotten, and could care less about anyone not of her station. Not exactly the kind of future queen Prince Edward's kingdom needed or would want.

However, since Edward placed duty above all, no matter how appalling the princess was, he planned to propose, since a marriage with her would secure the future of his kingdom and having an ally in her father would prove beneficial.

Admittedly, Edward was not looking forward to such a marriage of convenience. He would've much rather had fallen in love with his bride-to-be and have a proper marriage; however, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Edward did want to meet the princess before he arranged the marriage in order to make certain he would even be able to tolerate the supposedly wretched woman. Bratty, spoiled, princesses with superiority complexes was nothing new to Edward. He'd met many like her before. Though he couldn't picture himself eventually falling in love with any of those women, at least he didn't find them completely abhorrent. Each of the women had at least one redeeming quality and thus, he could endure a marriage of convenience with any one of them. He hoped that the same could be said for Princess Jessica, although according to his advisers, it was going to prove difficult.

Edward decided that he still could decide to scrap the marriage plans if the princess proved too incorrigible for his liking. He wasn't about to be married to a woman he couldn't actually stand. What would be the point in strategically arranging a marriage if it would end in disaster quickly?

Edward made his way to the courtyard to find the princess sitting on a bench. The princess was indeed a remarkable beauty. He felt that the talk of her beauty didn't do her justice after seeing her up close.

After sitting and talking with the princess for a time, he found her to actually be pleasant, smart, and witty with a great sense of humor. Not at all what he had expected, considering her reputation preceded her. Edward felt that maybe people were just out to sully the good name of the princess and her reputation.

Edward decided that he would pay no mind to the ill talk about the princess. He found her to be not only attractive, but someone he could see falling in love with in the future. He was already falling for her. He was even more confident than ever before about his marriage plans.

Unfortunately, what Edward didn't know was that he had just fallen for the wrong princess. For it wasn't Princess Jessica that he had been talking with in the courtyard, it was her half-sister, the lovely Princess Isabella.


	5. Prompt 15-Stranded

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Stranded**

"Another steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows?" A smooth-as-silk voice said to me, startling me from my thoughts.

I looked up to find Edward, the highly attractive barista, hovering over me with the warmest of smiles. I'd only ever seen him behind the counter making the drinks, so it was quite surprising to be looking into his jade green eyes up close.

"Huh?" I felt like a dumbass.

"Well, your cup's empty. Thought you might want another. It'll actually be on the house, since it looks like you're stuck with me for a while, I still have some pie and a few other pastry confections I can offer up as well," he responded.

"Stuck with you?" I questioned, confused.

"The snow has been coming down steadily. Already they've closed many of the roads, since it's gotten pretty bad out there. Travel isn't recommended; therefore, I can't, in good conscience, let you venture outside in such bad weather. So, you might as well make yourself comfortable. You're gonna be here awhile with me," Edward explained.

I looked outside and it was a blanket of white. The streets were deserted.

"Wow, it is snowing. I guess I hadn't noticed," I exclaimed, embarrassed for my obliviousness.

Edward smiled at me again. "It's alright. You seemed to have been lost in your own little world. You must have a lot on your mind. Can't fault you for that."

I blushed with further embarrassment, then nodded my head in confirmation. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. "If I hadn't spaced out, then neither one of us would have been stranded. You could've closed up early and been home before it got so bad. I should've left hours ago. This is all my fault."

"I can think of worse things than being stranded with a beautiful lady," he told me.

I blushed. It had been a long time since a man had called me beautiful. If I wasn't mistaken, Edward was hitting on me. It had been a long time since a man flirted with me as well, and none had ever been as attractive as Edward. I felt flattered and elated.

"I don't understand why you didn't just kick me out."

"Actually, if I could be honest, I find it my good fortune to be stuck here with you" he answered, sending my heart racing.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I thought to introduce myself.

"Well, Bella, it's very nice to meet you. It's great to finally put a name to the face. So, what do you say to another cup of hot chocolate, my treat, and then we can get to know one another better. Looks to be a long night ahead of us."

He made me another cup of my favorite hot chocolate with the fancy marshmallows I liked. We split a slice of apple of pie with vanilla ice cream and then talked all night. He certainly had gotten my mind off the unpleasant things that were weighing on me of late.

* * *

**End A/N:** Just thought I'd say thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I've gotten thus far. I appreciate the support.


	6. Prompt 4-The Perfect Fan

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Perfect Fan**

If it weren't for the fact that it was written in my contract that it was mandatory to attend these fan meet and greets, I would've totally bailed on them a long time ago. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the fans, because I did. But, who exactly wanted a shitload of fangirls constantly screaming at them, openly crying, or even, God forbid, fainting in front of them?

No, thank you. I'd had enough of the antics.

The other guys in the band may get off on that shit, but I didn't. I only ever cared about the music. The rest of the crap that went along with allowing me to make a living doing something I loved, I had to tolerate, since that was what the music business entailed. If I could still do music without all the business fuckery and still get paid handsomely-that would be heaven.

Seeing her at this latest meet and greet was a pleasant surprise. She wasn't the typical fangirl, that was for sure. She actually seemed as disgusted as I was with the screaming, crying, fainting girls. She was a breath of fresh air.

Not only that, but the girl was beautiful. Through my band, I'd met all manner of beautiful women: models, starlets, singers, even groupies; however, I could honestly say that none held a candle to her. Arguably, she may not be the most beautiful girl in the world, but to me she was. Maybe it was because she wasn't pretentious or flaunted her beauty. She was understated and subtle. I liked that in a woman. Something told me that she probably didn't even find herself all that attractive.

I don't know why exactly, but I felt an immediate pull to her. There was something different about this girl. She intrigued me. Something inside told me that she'd prove to be a challenge and I loved women who would challenge me.

In the business I was in, challenges were few and far between. My only challenges of late were making the next hit song and a better album than the last. Other than that, it was easy to get anything I wanted, needed, or desired. That included women. Because I was famous and successful, women seemingly just threw themselves at me. While the other guys relished that perk, I wasn't interested in such meaningless relationships.

I desired something more and my gut told me that I could find something more with this girl. I couldn't wait till she was at my station and I could at least know her name.

I was practically bouncing with excitement when I finally had her in front of me. I don't know if she'd felt the instant connection, but I certainly did. In talking with her for a time, longer than I'd spent talking with the other fangirls, she was every bit what I expected plus more.

She told me her name was Bella. I endeavoured to begin spending a lot of time with her.


	7. Prompt 17-Friday Night at the RollerRink

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #17

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 467

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Friday Night At The Roller Rink**

Edward held out a hand to the unfortunate girl that he had accidentally collided with, knocking her down. He felt really bad, but he couldn't say he was sorry, after having a good look at the beautiful girl he had crashed into.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I should have kept a better eye on where I was skating. Are you okay?"

Bella grabbed his hand, grateful for the assistance with getting her back on her feet. Edward was elated with the contact.

"I'm okay. Thanks. Nothing seems to be broken," Bella told him.

"I'm really sorry," Edward apologized again.

"No harm done. It's probably my fault anyway. I'm such a klutz normally. I'm an even bigger klutz on these skates. I don't know what made me think I could manage to skate," Bella berated herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Skating isn't the easiest to learn. It especially takes a lot of balance to be on those roller blades."

"Yeah, not for someone as clumsy as I am. I can fall on my ass plenty while I'm walking. I don't need these stupid wheels on my feet."

"I'm sure you were doing fine until I ran into you. I doubt that you're as clumsy as you say."

"Oh, but I'm not exaggerating. Hang around me long enough and you'll see."

"Is that an invitation? Because I'd love to start hanging out with you," Edward replied honestly.

Bella giggled. "I see what you did there. If I didn't know better, I would think that you just asked me out."

Edward let out a nervous laugh. "I just did," he confirmed.

"You don't even know me," Bella scoffed.

"That's why I'm asking you out. I want to get to know you better. I propose we begin our first date tonight. Here and now. I don't want to waste any time getting to know you. I can help you learn how to skate better."

"This can't be happening." Bella was incredulous. She couldn't imagine a boy as handsome as the one that was standing before her now would ever be interested in a girl like her.

"But it is. The fact that neither of us have skated our separate ways yet means something."

"It just means that you've preoccupied me with talking to you," Bella retorted.

Edward's face turned sullen. "Does that mean you're not interested?"

"I didn't say that exactly."

"Then c'mon," Edward urged as he took Bella by the hand. "First date, first skating lesson."

"Wait. Before we even go on this date, don't we need to know one another's names?" She questioned, halting them in their tracks.

Edward smirked. "You're Bella, the Chief's daughter. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. And honestly, I'd been waiting a long time to be able to get you on a date."


	8. Prompt 5-Reminiscing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T (but we might be straying a bit into M territory here)

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Reminiscing**

As I watched Edward throw our daughter over his shoulder, carrying her off towards the playground, their squeals of laughter probably heard throughout the park, I couldn't help but reminisce to the time when our daughter was conceived. It seemed so long ago now, yet I still remember the day clearly like it all happened yesterday. Edward had carried me just like that before we'd made love and had created our daughter.

Edward and I hadn't been together long; however, in that short time, we'd already fallen madly in love with one another. Surprisingly, we had yet to give into our lust for one another and had limited our intimacy to languid make-out sessions that involved petting and some oral satisfaction. That was until the infamous camping trip that we had gone on in order to have some quality alone time. The trip was the culmination of what had been a very busy week for the both of us.

We had packed as if we were going to participate in all the outdoor activities, but we both knew that we were mostly going to spend that weekend in our tent doing it like rabbits. By the time we reached the campsite, the sexual tension between Edward and I was at an all time high. We worked together to pitch the tent and get the site ready as quickly as possible. When we were all done, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder like he was a caveman, and carried me into the tent.

Once in the tent, we wasted no time getting ourselves naked. We had waited to have sex, but by that time, our patience went out the window.

During that whole weekend, Edward and I were like two people possessed by sex maniacs. We only ever came up for air to eat and drink a little in order to have energy to have more sex. The fact that it rained for the next day and a half only served to help our cause. To say that we thoroughly christened that tent would be an understatement. We probably gave the rabbits a run for their money.

Admittedly, we had gotten caught up and failed to be responsible. With everything that we had packed for the trip, the one thing we failed to pack was condoms. It didn't matter to us, though. We weren't going to waste the opportunity. We were having our naked weekend and responsibility be damned. Besides, I was on the pill, and so we thought we were protected enough. Of course, the pill only worked provided that I remembered to take them. I didn't. I was too busy enjoying the many orgasms Edward was giving me.

Naturally, with our irresponsibility came the responsibility of caring for a life nine months later. I had gotten pregnant from our camping sex romp and we started our family sooner than either Edward or I would've liked. Despite that, we wouldn't have traded having our daughter for anything.


	9. Prompt 20-My First, My Last, My Only

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #20

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 472

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**My First, My Last, My Only**

"I remember when we were younger and we had those sleepovers, we used to do something like that. We enjoyed staying up late, hiding under a blanket with a flashlight, and just talking," Edward softly whispered as he wrapped his arms around his beloved Bella, who had been busily admiring the makeshift blanket tent their sons had made in their room.

"I remember doing that and having to read to you because you were struggling," Bella teased.

"I never would've learned if you hadn't been there to help," he told Bella as he planted a kiss on her temple in a show of gratitude.

The kiss brought back another memory to Bella's mind. "We had our first kiss ever under our blanket tent," she mentioned, fondly thinking of the memory.

Edward chuckled. "That's right. You watched some stupid animated movie where a boy kissed the girl and she turned into a princess. You wanted to become a princess. Asked me to help you and I obliged."

"Because we were best friends and you were the only guy I'd let kiss me. It was just a quick peck, albeit a bit sloppy and wet. I closed my eyes thinking that when I opened them I'd turned into a full-fledged princess."

"Needless to say, it didn't happen. But, you know, you've been my personal princess since we were five years old."

"And you'd been my everything," Bella replied back. "All of my firsts happened with you."

"You were all my firsts and now my last. Actually, my only."

"Tell me, had it ever bothered you that you never got to experience other girls?"

"Nope. I was very lucky to find my true love at five. After that first kiss, I never looked back. It's only ever been you in my heart. No one else ever interested me even as we grew up."

"None of those pretty girls that threw themselves at you ever tempt you?" Bella questioned.

"Pretty as they may be, no one could ever hold a candle to you," Edward responded. "You have been and always will be the only one for me."

"Aww...you have always been the sweetest," Bella gushed. "That's why I fell in love with you."

It was Edward's turn to ask, "How about you? Ever been curious about all those other boys you let get away or all the ones that you'll never get to experience?"

"Never given any other boy a second thought. I have everything I could ever want in you, so I don't need to be fantasizing about anyone else. At five, I already knew as well that you were the only one for me. As I grew up, I remember telling everyone that you were the boy I was going to marry. We were meant to be."

"That we were, darlin," Edward agreed.


	10. Prompt 9-Survivor

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #9

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 492

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Disclaimer: Just wanted to add a little note that this flash fic may be found by some to be disturbing and difficult to read, especially for those that are emotionally sensitive to cancer. I understand how some may have been affected by this particular disease or touched by it in some other way. In an effort of full disclosure, note that cancer is a major topic in this storyline, but I assure you it is approached and addressed with the utmost sensitivity and particular feelings towards the disease were kept in mind. I also wanted to note that I based some of the medically-inclined information about cancer on an experience a friend of mine had with her child that had cancer. I don't claim at all that it is factual for all types of cancer or that I'd researched the matter thoroughly-so please don't jump on me for not being completely accurate. I'm exercising some creative license.

Other than that, hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Survivor**

I held her hand as we waited anxiously for the news. Bella was practically bouncing off of her seat in nervous anticipation, so it was a good thing that I was anchoring her. Her nervousness was understandable, though.

I wished that the doctor wasn't taking so long to come back in to give us the news. We didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. I hoped it was a good sign. Bella deserved a chance at living a normal life for once.

When I had met Bella, she had already been battling cancer and for quite some time. It had ravaged her body relentlessly from when she was diagnosed at fifteen. Bella stayed strong and battled the disease with all her might. She hadn't given up. She was a fierce fighter.

As sick as she would get, she still did everything with grace and strength that was something to behold. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

She took every setback in stride and welcomed the new opportunities to try and eradicate the disease from her body. Finally, after six, long difficult years, she went into remission. It was the best twenty-first birthday present she could've ever asked for.

The week-long celebration we'd had in honor of her birthday and her being cancer free was really the first time she was able to live like other women her age. She was no longer restricted to the confines of the hospital or her home. We were able to truly be a couple and actually went on our first date, instead of our dates consisting of my visits to the hospital or her house.

The last four years had been a most amazing time for the both of us. Bella had probably lived life to the fullest in these past four years than she had ever had before. Despite that, there was still always the shadow of her cancer returning which haunted us.

Now, we were back here at her oncologists' office, being that she was entering her fifth year of remission, to find out whether she has beaten cancer for good or whether the terrible disease has returned to ravage her body all over again. We were at the precipice. We'd found out that Bella didn't even need to feel any symptoms in order to signify that the cancerous cells were back to wreak havoc. A simple test held all the answers.

I'd prayed to God each day of these last four years that she'd finally be through with the doctors, the tests, chemotherapy, radiation, and the radical cancer treatments. I prayed that we no longer would have to live with the constant worry that the cancer would return. I prayed that she was cured and that she'd get to live a long and happy life with me.

So, we sat there waiting. Hoping for the best, but prepared nonetheless for the worst.

* * *

**End A/N: **So we have 10 down! Only 15 more to go!

I really hope I can accomplish finishing this by deadline. But hey, on the positive side, I'm well on my way, right?

I just have to give a shout out to two wonderful readers who have been so supportive of my journey with this Twilight 25: DawnsWhimsy and debslmac. You both have been so kind to review each chapter I've posted and let me read your thoughts. I appreciate it so much and more than you'll ever know or I could express. It really means a lot and just the two of you alone can motivate me to finish this darn challenge. I look forward to reading more of your thoughts as we continue along here. I swear, I will reply to all of your reviews at some point.

Speaking of replying to reviews, I know I'm behind, but I still make it a point to respond to all reviews, since you readers have been nice enough to leave one. I feel I should do my part-so, responses will be coming if I owe you one. It's just that I only have so many hours in the day, and being only one person, those hours are never enough for the many different hats I have to wear each day. I really wish I had a clone or some sort of maid or nanny, some help, then I can really spend more of my days just focusing on writing and responding to my reviews promptly, even reading, all of which are such loves in my life and my passion. Ha, maybe in another life or if I win the lottery. Anyways, back to the grind.

Thanks to all that have read these flash fics thus far, especially to those that have reviewed, favorite'd and is following this journey. Love, blessings, and kisses to all of you!


	11. Prompt 24-Certain Consequences of Foreva

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #24

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 414

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Certain Consequences Of Forever**

I stared out into the lake, looking at my distorted reflection in the water. I was lost in thought. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't even hear Edward come up behind me until his arms encircled my middle and he planted a sweet kiss on my temple.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" He asked.

"I was thinking of home and the people we'd left back in Forks."

"What about them?" He prodded.

"I miss them, Edward. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel that way, but I do. I mean I completely understand why I had to leave them behind. I'm at peace with that. It was a condition I accepted when I chose this life of forever with you. I guess I just underestimated how much I would miss them."

He turned me in his arms so that we were now face to face. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You know, one of the reasons I was so hesitant about turning you was because of all the people in your life. You had family and friends that you had to leave behind once the change happened. I knew it was going to be a lot to ask of you. I didn't know if it was even right to ask that of you. You see, for the rest of us, it was entirely different. When Carlisle changed me, I'd already lost all of my family and my friends. I was already alone in the world. Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper...well, their loved ones already considered them dead when they were turned. So, it was pretty easy to overcome losing their loved ones. It wasn't like they could go back. Alice has never remembered anything of her human life once she went through the change, so she couldn't really miss anyone from her old life. Carlisle separated from his family for their protection once he turned. For all of us, becoming a vampire was never a choice we made. It just happened to us and we made the most of it. I can't even begin to understand how difficult it must be on you now. Knowing that you could probably still have a relationship with them if you didn't make the choice to be with me. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I selfishly wanted you for forever, but it meant you had to give up so much."


	12. Prompt 10-Run-In W A Handsome Stranger

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 485

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**A Run-In With A Handsome Stranger**

Bella and Angela hauled their empty buckets to the nearby well to fill it with water. The day had been a productive one and their flowers that they'd sold from their garden would allow them to go to the market tomorrow. As they filled their buckets with water for the night ahead, they cherished the thought of finally having more than bread and jam to eat. Maybe good fortune was now shining down upon them.

Suddenly, they saw the sky turn from the beautiful pinks and oranges of sunset to dark gray from storm clouds that had moved in. Thunder roared. They rushed to return to their little cottage in the woods, on the way meeting up with a stranger who seemed to have lost his way.

"Pardon us, good Sir. May we help you? You seemed to be lost," Bella spoke to the handsome young man.

"You didn't happen to see a horse go by around here?" He asked, hopeful.

"Afraid not," Bella and Angela said in unison.

"Damn," he exclaimed in annoyance. "I wonder where he could've run off to. We were out for a ride and lost our way in these woods. So, we stopped, to try and get my bearings. Then I suppose the bit of thunder spooked him and he ran off."

"I'm sorry you've lost your horse, but I'm afraid nows not a good time to be searching," Angela began.

"Yes, the storm's already upon us. We need to get to shelter," Bella finished.

"Do you ladies have nearby shelter?"

"We do," Bella answered. "Our cottage is just through here."

"Would you ladies mind if I take shelter from the storm in your cottage? I could really use your kindness at the moment. I promise I am harmless. I can even carry those heavy buckets of water for you."

"You can carry Angela's for her," Bella instructed. "I am fine with mine. Of course, you're welcome to stay with us to wait out the storm. We very well couldn't leave you out here in the elements. When the storm passes, we can help you look for your lost horse."

Just then the first raindrops began to fall. "We have to hurry before we all get soaked," Bella urged.

Angela happily handed her bucket to the grateful stranger who took it handily, and together they all ran for shelter within the cottage. They were just inside the door when the downpour began.

Putting the bucket down that he was carrying, the handsome stranger bowed in front of the two ladies and thought to introduce himself. "I'm Edward of Masen. It's a pleasure to have met you two lovely ladies and I greatly appreciate the kindness you've bestowed."

The two girls gasped upon hearing the stranger's name. For, he was one of the princes of their kingdom.

Indeed, it was their good fortune to now have a prince indebted to them.

* * *

**End A/N:** So, according to the Twilight 25's time line, I am right on target once I've posted these last two chapters. Well, that's something. Onward we go.

I gotta confess, keeping these fics to the maximum of 500 words have been the biggest problem for me. I'm such a wordy writer, or I get so caught up in the storyline that I keep missing the mark. You don't know how many times I've had to go back to each of the stories to cut out the extra words. It's been a true learning experience for me.

Once again, thanks to all of those that are reading this! I couldn't write if there wasn't any sort of audience. Even just one reader can motivate a writer to continue.


	13. Prompt 21-Afternoon Delight

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #21

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**A/N:** Notice that this one is rated M. I don't mean to change the ratings up on you, but this was the story in my head for the prompt and there was no other way for me to tame it down to more of a T-rated story like the others. So, I went with what was in my mind and heart. I assure you the majority of these stories are T-rated and thus I generally rated this whole shebang a T-majority rules. This will be one of only a few of the flash fics, or even the only one (we'll have to wait and see), that is rated differently. Y'all don't mind, do you?

* * *

**A Little Afternoon Delight**

She whispered in his ear that she wanted him and would meet him in the private family locker room in about five minutes. The invitation sent shivers down his spine. He silently asked for confirmation and when she nodded, the lust already visible in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest bastard in the world.

She gathered her things and headed for the locker rooms. He watched as her wet feet made footprints along the concrete pathway. Oh, who was he kidding? He was closely watching her ass as she walked away. He could already feel himself getting hard at the thought of what awaited him.

So as not to make their plans conspicuous, he purposely waited to leave till a few minutes after her. When he felt sufficient time had passed, he left the poolside and bounded for the locker rooms as well. He went to the family locker room, where she said she'd be waiting, full of nervous anticipation. He looked around first to make sure no one was watching, then knocked their agreed upon signal. She unlocked the door, then scurried away quickly. He entered, the tenting in his swim shorts from his hardened cock already evident.

He made sure to lock the door again, then took in the sight before him. There she was sitting spread-eagle on the bench, her bikini bottom pushed aside to reveal her glistening, wet pussy.

He immediately scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom stall. They quickly ridden one another of their offending bottoms.

"How do you want me?" She asked.

He moaned, excited that he'll be able to have his cock inside of her soon. "On top, so that I can play with those beautiful tits of yours," he told her gruffly. He sat down and she straddled him.

He lifted her bikini top to expose her breasts to him and as she rode him, one mouth was latched onto one nipple, while his hand played with the other. Then he alternated. She came in no time at all. He stilled her once she came down from her orgasm.

"Now, I want you on all fours, baby. It's my turn to ride you."

She smiled and obliged, eager for more pleasure. Doggy-style was one of her favorite positions.

He fucked her rough, fast, and hard. Their moans increasingly got louder. Before she could let out a scream from the onset of her next orgasm, he clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle it, so as they wouldn't get caught doing what they shouldn't be doing in the locker room.

Not wanting to take the risk of their sounds echoing throughout the pool, he dragged them into the shower where he turned on the water to full blast. It would mask their sounds of pleasure. He bent her over again and fucked her into oblivion once more.

Together they fell over the edge, collapsing in a heap on the shower floor afterwards, spent and satisfied.

* * *

**End A/N: **I swear I got all hot and bothered dreaming this one up. From reading it, did you?

I suppose this could be considered the halfway point.


	14. Prompt 3-The Woman On The Road

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #3

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 461

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Woman On The Road**

Edward was traveling along, fiddling with the radio stations in his car, when he suddenly and unexpectedly saw a body laid out on the road ahead of him. He was going too fast to stop in time, so he swerved sharply, running his car off the road and into a nearby tree, rather than hit the person in the middle of the road. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt, just in shock. Although his car was badly damaged, he was more worried about the person who was in the middle of the road.

Edward walked over to examine the person who was laying motionless right near the dividing lines. He hoped he hadn't just stumbled upon a dead body. He was relieved when he saw her chest rise and fall with breath.

It was definitely a woman that laid before him. She was alive, but unconscious.

Edward questioned what the hell she was doing there in the middle of the road in the first place. She could've been killed. Why she hadn't been run-over already was a miracle. She was fortunate, though, that the road they were on was more of a back road and traffic was usually scarce. She was lucky Edward had noticed her in time and avoided being the one to run her over.

All sorts of scenarios as to why the woman ended up in the middle of the road entered his head. He couldn't tell if any were right. All he knew was that she didn't seem to have suffered any physical trauma. At least, not any he could see. Edward then wondered how long had she been laying in the middle of the road like she had been. Most of all, he wondered who exactly was she.

He did notice that the woman was beautiful. She had this long, silky, mahogany mass of hair that fanned around her face. She had pale skin which was flawless and like that of porcelain. Though he really couldn't see much of her figure, since it was somewhat covered by her clothing, he could still tell that she had a smoking body. She greatly intrigued Edward.

He figured that his first order of business was to get her out from the middle of the road. He didn't know if he should move her, but what he did know was he didn't feel right leaving her laying in the middle of the road. He scooped her up and carried her to the side of the road where he laid her down in the grass by his car.

Curiously, all the movement still hadn't stirred her. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

Still the question remained. How did this lovely woman end up out in the middle of nowhere laying on the road?


	15. Prompt 16-Taking A Leap Of Faith

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #16

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 452

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Taking A Leap Of Faith**

Bella looked at the map and the distance between where she was at currently, boring, Forks, Washington and where she'd longed to be which was back in London, England. London was also where Edward was at and she wanted to be with Edward. She'd had no idea what possessed her to leave him in the first place and think that a long-distance relationship would work.

Bella had met Edward during her semester abroad studying at the University of London. He had been tasked to show her around campus and then he took it upon himself to show her around his hometown of London.

Edward was unlike any man whom Bella had met before. Not only was Edward the most handsome man whom Bella had ever laid eyes on, he was charming, with a great personality and an even greater sense of humor which matched Bella's own. Bella was instantly smitten. She never, in her wildest dreams, could imagine that a man such as Edward would be interested in someone like her, but he was attracted to her as well. They had connected and became close quickly. Soon enough, they had become inseparable.

On one of the best days of Bella's life, she and Edward had confessed their true feelings for one another while on a tour of the English countryside and ending up making out in a beautiful meadow. It was a first kiss she could never forget.

All too soon, though, the time came for Bella to return to the States and resume her life back at the University of Washington in Seattle. As much as she wanted to stay in London with Edward, she couldn't bring herself to, even though Edward had tried in every possible way to convince her to stay, if even for just a little while longer. Their goodbye at the airport was one of the most difficult things either one had to bear. Bella couldn't help but cry the whole trip home.

They vowed to carry on their fledgling relationship via long-distance and had kept in touch via Skype, texts, late night phone calls, and emails. However, it just wasn't the same as being physically in the same place together. Bella missed Edward more and more each day.

Having come home to Forks for the holidays, she realized that more than anything, she wanted to spend the upcoming New Year in Edward's arms and that she didn't want to be separated from him again. She had made up her mind. She was going to throw caution to the wind and take a leap of faith.

Bella was going to move to England to be with the one she loved. Immediately, she began to make the arrangements.

* * *

**End A/N**: Woo Hoo! 15 down, only 10 more to go! *pats myself on the back*


	16. Prompt 22-The Mysterious Lady On The Rd

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #22

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Ghost Bella?

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Mysterious Lady On The Road**

I'd seen her walking alongside this road a few dozen times now and always at the same time of night. She always had the same uniform dress on, so I figured that she was either walking to town to work or coming from work and heading home into town. I didn't exactly know which. I also didn't know where in the hell she could've come from, considering this was a fairly isolated road leading back to town and there didn't seem to be any homes or bus stops along the way; however, I'd only lived in town for a period of a few months, so admittedly, I wasn't as yet familiar with all the little side streets, nooks and crannies of the town.

She never seemed to mind that she was walking down this isolated road. She didn't seem to be afraid of what dangers may lurk for a young, beautiful woman walking along such a road. Well, this was a small town after all, and maybe, she felt safe. I, however, started to get bothered by her walking alone in the middle of the night.

I finally decided to do something about it one night and pulled up alongside her. She halted her steps, but never made to approach the car. I introduced myself, made it perfectly clear that I was a harmless person who cared about her safety, and offered her a ride, trying to be a good Samaritan.

Surprisingly, she refused. She told me that she's walked this road tons of times, that she's always been fine, and she could take care of herself. I tried to insist that I can give her a ride from now on if she'd let me, but still she refused. I then told her that I would keep coming back each and every night to try and give her the ride I felt she deserved, and she told me to go right ahead, but that she'd always refuse. After which, she smiled at me and then continued to walk on her merry way.

I sat there stunned and just watched her walk. At least, I could keep an eye on her. She walked a little bit further, then turned the corner, and suddenly she seemed to just disappear. All of a sudden she was just gone, as if I'd lost her in the darkness. I drove down the way she went, called out to her, searched, but nothing. It was all very strange.

I went to the local diner the next morning, relayed my story, and started asking about the mysterious woman. I noticed that the regulars all started looking at me strangely and the diner owner, Emmett, told me to wait while he retrieved a picture. After he came back with the picture, I got the shock of my life.

Apparently, the woman I'd seen was named Bella, she was well-known in town. Emmett and the diner regulars knew about her. She also had supposedly been dead for twenty years.

* * *

**End A/N: **Thought that this flash fic would be a perfect for Halloween. Therefore, posting it today. Happy Halloween!

BTW, this is totally based on a true story, no lie. It's been a story that's been passed around in the village I grew up in on my island for generations and there's been many sightings and first-person accounts of encountering the mysterious lady that haunts a particular bridge section of road in my village. I did change the details somewhat to make the story more of my own, but the legend is the inspiration. Basically, there's been this lady that died off this bridge on the main road in the village I grew up in and ever since then, she's shown herself to countless men, and yes, she's only shown herself to men, and some had even talked to her thinking that she was a real woman that was walking alongside the bridge late at night. Many men in our village have stories. Again no lie, mysterious things have been known to occur on that bridge. Creepy, right?


	17. Prompt 7-Taking The Long Way

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #7

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Indeterminate male Twilight character

Rating: T

Word Count: 355

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Taking The Long Way**

Bella had called me, asking that I come see her right away. It was urgent, but she couldn't explain why on the phone, stating that we needed to talk face-to-face. She'd be waiting for me on her front porch.

I could've taken my car and easily been at her house within five minutes. However, I decided that I wanted to walk instead. I knew the path to her house through the woods well and I could take my time. I would just deal with her being mad at me for not coming faster.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to this meeting with Bella. Something in her voice when she called sounded off and it had me anxious.

Don't get me wrong, I always cherished an opportunity to see my girl. Lately, we hadn't had enough time to spend together. There were always homework or after-school activities getting in the way; not to mention my job.

While, I'd normally be happy to see Bella, my gut was telling me that seeing her now wasn't exactly going to be pleasant. I had a strong feeling that this talk we were going to have would leave me broken-hearted. I really felt that Bella was going to end our relationship today.

I wasn't a fool. I'd heard the rumors. They haven't been easy to get away from. I'd tried to ignore them, but admittedly, they still bothered me. The fact that I'd noticed Bella has been distant of late only gave more credence to the rumors.

I trusted Bella and believed wholeheartedly that she wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. However, I also knew that there were many other guys that found her attractive and were waiting in line for the chance to date her. Bella may not necessarily be immune to their charms. Being that we went to different schools, I can't keep the guys at bay. I'm sure all those guys that like her wants nothing more than to have me out of the picture.

I worried that was going to happen soon enough. So, I took the long way, trying to postpone my possible heartache.


	18. Prompt 13-Just One More Night

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 494

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Just One More Night**

With Edward snoring softly beside me, I quietly left the bed and donned the first piece of clothing I could find on the floor, which was the blue sweater Edward had worn last night. Fuck, if he didn't look damn good in that sweater. It made him impossible for me to resist. His smell was still on the sweater and I felt cozy being wrapped up in his scent. Not that I didn't smell like him and sex already after what we did last night.

I sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating once more what I had just done. I was feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell. I knew very well that I shouldn't have done what I had. When was I ever going to learn? However, I couldn't help but look fondly upon what happened between us last night.

It had been just like old times, the way we were hungry for one another. We were already making out in the taxi on the way back to Edward's apartment and were tearing off one another's clothes just as soon as we were inside the door. I swear I orgasmed just from him touching me. I guess my body had missed those wonderful, heated touches of his.

We didn't get too far into his apartment before he had me bent me over the nearest table and slammed into me. It wasn't as if I wasn't ready and willing for him. He thrusted fast and hard, and in no time he had me screaming out in pleasure. That wasn't all he had in store for me.

We'd re-christened several surfaces and furniture before we even made it into his bedroom and the bed. I had forgotten what stamina and control Edward had. He was a sex machine last night. I had no complaints. He had me in orgasmic bliss throughout most of the night.

When he finally collapsed into sleep from exhaustion, I laid in bed cherishing the soreness I felt and my body feeling like jelly. As much as I wanted to sleep, I couldn't. My conscience was getting the best of me.

I never should have come home with Edward, let alone have slept with him. I don't know how he always managed to pull me back into his world. Every time I thought I was over him, I realized that I'm still into him.

I promised myself, though, that this was going to be the last night that I'd be doing anything with Edward again. I needed to have resolve. As good of a lover he was, he didn't make for a good boyfriend. He wasn't what I needed in my life.

I didn't notice he was awake until I felt his arms around me and kisses on my neck. He then turned my face and planted the most passionate kiss I'd ever received from him.

I was in trouble. Oh hell, maybe I'll give him just one more night.


	19. Prompt 11-The Reluctant Road-Tripper

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #11

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**The Reluctant Road-Tripper**

The car was packed and with the closing of the trunk, the girls and I were supposedly ready to head out on our girls-only, cross-country road trip back to Forks. Rosalie and Alice were already waiting impatiently in the car and we'd be stopping off to pick up Angela on the way.

I turned back to Edward, certain my reluctance to go on this trip was still written on my face. "Are we sure about this?"

Edward gave me his most reassuring smile. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay for you to go? You deserve this. It'll be good for you to get out and do something different for a change. Go have fun with my sister and your friends. Don't worry about Jake and me. We'll be fine. We'll see you in Forks in a couple of weeks." As if on cue, our Husky, Jake, barked in agreement.

"See, even Jake agrees with me," Edward said before patting Jake and mussing up his fur.

"I wish you could come," I told him for the at least the hundredth time.

He rolled his eyes at me. "It wouldn't be a girls-only road trip if I came along. Besides, Rosie and Alice have been looking forward to this for quite a while. They've been wanting a chance to get you alone so they can continually badmouth me without interference," he joked.

"Oh stop. They know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I beg to differ, love. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am the luckiest bastard in the world to have won your heart."

With words like that, I couldn't help but kiss him. Passionately. Kissing him just reminded me that I'd be without his kisses for the next couple of weeks while we were on this road trip. The more I didn't want to go. I was perfectly content right where I was, in his arms. As much as I hated to admit it, I'd become the epitome of clingy girlfriend.

I didn't really need to spend ten estrogen-filled days in a car on the way to Forks to visit my father and new step-mom. I think I was doing a darn good job of convincing Edward of that as well, if the hardness I started feeling in his crotch area was of any indication.

Edward and I were completely lost in our kiss when we heard a throat clear. We broke apart, shamefaced, to find a very annoyed looking Rose and Alice, out of the car, and standing with their arms crossed.

"Mmm...hmm...I knew that you were going to try and do that lovey-dovey voodoo on Bella to get her to stay instead of go with us," Rose chastised Edward.

Edward and I both glared at Rose and couldn't help but laugh. For it wasn't even Edward who wanted me to stay. I was the one who was reluctant to leave him.


	20. Prompt 23-Shelter

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Shelter**

"Jesus, Bella, what are you doing out there?" I asked, as she made her way into my room. "How did you even get yourself up on my roof? You could've fallen off and hurt yourself."

"I'm adept at climbing trees. Not that hard to get up on your roof with the big oak in the yard. I've been fine so far while I'd been waiting for you to come home."

"You'd been waiting out there? For how long? Why?" Before I could finish my questions, Bella wrapped her arms around me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

For a time, I couldn't help but get loss in our kiss. However, I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"I missed you and wanted to kiss you," Bella was quick to answer.

Not that I felt she was being disingenuous, but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. I'd known her long enough to know when she was being less than upfront and purposefully trying to distract me from reaching the truth. I could read her like a book.

I implored, "Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Are you hiding from your mom again?"

"More like hiding from Renee's latest boy toy," she confessed.

I instantly became angry. "What happened? Did he do anything to you?" It wouldn't be the first time Bella had to ward off advances from one of her mother's boyfriends. It was fortunate for her that nothing more tragic had happened yet.

"Why were you even alone in the house with him?" I asked her.

"I wasn't at first. He'd shown himself in. I didn't know Renee had given him a key. We ignored each other, but then he came up behind me in the kitchen while I was putting dishes away. He was there just watching me. It creeped me out, so I decided to head up to my room. I excused myself, but he followed me to the stairs. That's when he grabbed me. I managed to turn myself in his arms and knee him in his nuts. That stunned him long enough for me to run to my room and lock the door. But then he was banging on it. I was afraid he'd knock the door down, so I crawled out of my window and made my way up to your roof. I was disappointed to find you weren't home, but I stayed put. I figured if he came looking for me, he'd never expect to find me on your roof. I didn't know what else to do."

The anger inside me, over what Bella had been through, had reached boiling point. It was inconceivable that Bella had to put up with such concerns to her safety. Where the hell was her mother who was supposed to protect her?

That was all ending now. I wasn't going to allow her to stay one more minute in such an environment.

* * *

20 down, only 5 more to go! Can I get a woot, woot?!


	21. Prompt 2-Blast From The Past

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #2

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Angela/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 340

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Blast From The Past**

"So who is this handsome devil?" Angela asked, holding up an old picture she'd found while rooting through a box of pictures I had yet to organize into albums.

I looked at the picture she held and smiled fondly. The memories rushed forth.

"Edward Cullen, my first love," I told her, a tinge of sadness probably evident in my voice.

"Why on earth are you not with this man? He's fine. Looks to be a good catch. Even if he wasn't, he'd still be a keeper to me just because he's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind just staring at him all day."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was typical Angela.

"No, really, Bellsy. What happened between the two of you?" She asked, now serious.

I sighed. "I wish I knew that myself. I don't really know what happened. He ended up moving away, and although we tried the long-distance romance for a while, we eventually lost touch. It might as well, since I never really felt like I belonged with him. I mean, look at him and look at me."

Angela interrupted, "Are you kidding me, girl? Don't sell yourself short. If anything, it's his loss."

"Thanks," I said meekly, still not convinced.

"I mean it. If you don't believe me, then your many admirers should convince you."

"Oh, stop. If I had so many admirers, I would think that I'd have the dates to prove it," I countered.

"You're the one that keeps turning the guys down. I think I know why. Maybe you still hold the torch for this Edward guy."

"What? No," I firmly denied. "Edward Cullen is in my past. I don't even know what happened to the guy."

"Ooh, I do," Angela exclaimed. I looked at her wide-eyed and confused.

"Speak of the devil," she wailed excitedly as she stared out the window. "Edward Cullen, the man himself, is about to ring your doorbell any second," Angela explained.

I peeked out the window and holy shit, there was Edward making his way up my driveway.

* * *

Countdown to the end of this writing journey has begun! 5…...


	22. Prompt 14-Unforgettable You

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 469

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Unforgettable You**

"You always did have good taste in music," Edward said, as he came up behind Bella Swan, his former love. He'd seen her enter the music store and had been summoning up his courage before talking to her.

Bella was genuinely startled to see him. Never in a million years had she ever thought that they'd run into one another again and certainly not in some out of the way music store in the middle of nowhere.

"Jesus, Edward, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Bella inquired, as she gave him an awkward hug.

Edward returned the hug enthusiastically. "It's nice to see you Bella. I believe, I'm here for the same reason as you. Heard that they had an impeccable music collection here and am in the market for some vintage vinyl records."

"Wow, this is something, isn't it? Running into each other here of all places and after all these years," Bella muttered nervously.

Little did Bella know that her chance meeting with Edward was less of a coincidence and more of an orchestration. As soon as Edward had known that Bella was in town, he'd staked out the music store in hopes that she'd be visiting the store soon. From what he remembered of her, this music store was exactly the kind of place she'd enjoy shopping at.

How Edward knew that Bella was even going to be in the small town of Forks was a different story altogether. Truth be told, he had been following her movements for quite some time now. If it made him a stalker then so be it, but he wasn't about to let a second chance with her slip away. He did everything he had to in order to find her again and he was going to do everything in his power in order to make her fall in love with him again.

Bella was the kind of woman that wasn't easy to forget. Edward found out quickly what a fool he was to have ever let her go. It had been the biggest mistake of his life; one that he vowed to remedy as soon as possible.

As much as Edward tried to forget Bella and move on, his efforts were fruitless. With each other woman he'd been with who wasn't Bella, the more he realized exactly how unforgettable she was and how much she had endeared herself to his heart. He finally decided to stop trying replacing her and instead work on getting Bella back into his life. Therefore, he hatched his plan. Whatever it was going to take, he was willing to do, even stalking her at first. It all led up to this moment in the music store.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd say that it must be fate," Edward answered with a smirk.

* * *

Countdown to the end of this writing journey has begun! 4…...


	23. Prompt 18-A Moment To Be Carefree

the Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #18

Pen Name: randommama

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 439

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**A Moment To Be Carefree**

Bella and Edward watched with amusement as Riley and Seth played amongst the piles of fallen leaves. The boys were light and carefree for once, not feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders. It was a nice thing to see. They all deserved a moment to be carefree, and no one deserved it more than the boys.

Having to run from the law afforded the four of them few moments like these. Bella was glad that they had some time to relax, breathe, and not worry about being caught. Of course, Edward always kept watch, but they were relieved that he could keep his guard down now, if even only for a little while.

Many would say what Bella and Edward had done was wrong. However, to the two of them, it was the only right thing to do. They had been left without a choice.

Riley and Seth were Bella's half-brothers, and needless to say, if Bella had only known the kind of environment they were living in with her alcoholic mother and abusive stepfather earlier, she would've taken them on the run sooner. Not that she wanted to take them on the run in the first place. However, she had exhausted all legal avenues to have her brothers removed from their horrible living situation. She had tried in vain to get custody and guardianship of her brothers, but every attempt had failed.

It was when Bella received a frantic, secret phone call in the middle of the night from Seth that Bella decided to take action. With the support of her boyfriend, Edward, they went and physically removed the boys from their home before anymore harm could come to them.

Bella was heartbroken at hearing what her brothers had to endure. She vowed to be the one to protect them and do whatever it took to never let them go back to Renee and Phil's care. Their overall safety was all that mattered to her and Edward now.

Bella and Edward's hope was to reach Forks, Washington where Bella's father, Charlie Swan, lived. It was a cross-country trek that would be well worth the trip since Charlie Swan was willing to help them gain sanctuary there and aid in the efforts to not have Riley and Seth go back to Renee and Phil's care.

In the meantime, Bella and Edward kept on guard, as they made their way to Washington. It hadn't been the easiest trip, but they were managing. The fact that they eluded capture thus far was certainly a miracle. As each day passed, they grew even closer and stronger as a family.

* * *

Countdown to the end of this writing journey has begun! 3…

Just Prompts 1 & 25 left.


End file.
